fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lester
from Fire Emblem: Treasure. |title = Lester |game = Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen = Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class = Arch Knight}} Lester (レスター Resutā) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Adean and his sister is Lana. He and his sister were initially living in Isaac, but later decide to assist in Seliph's liberation army. Lester fights with a bow, which is typical of characters of Jungby descent. His substitute character is Dimna. Personality As the older of Adean's two children, Lester is responsible and cool-headed, and cares very much for his friends, especially so for his sister Lana. While many of his lines are somewhat generic, if he falls in love wih his cousin Patty, he will reveal a slightly more playful personality, as he teases her about her insecurities. In Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood |-|Arden= |-|Azel= |-|Alec= |-|Claud= |-|Jamke= |-|Dew= |-|Noish= |-|Finn= |-|Beowolf= |-|Holyn= |-|Midayle= |-|Lewyn= |-|Lex= Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |135% |60% |20% |20% |35% |55% |50% |7% |} *'Father:' Azel |115% |20% |55% |30% |65% |65% |30% |12% |} *'Father:' Alec |115% |40% |20% |50% |45% |70% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Claude |115% |20% |55% |30% |45% |95% |30% |52% |} *'Father:' Jamke |135% |60% |15% |20% |45% |85% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Dew |95% |50% |25% |50% |55% |85% |50% |12% |} *'Father:' Noish |125% |50% |20% |40% |35% |65% |50% |7% |} *'Father:' Finn |115% |40% |20% |50% |45% |95% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Beowolf |125% |50% |15% |50% |45% |65% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Holyn |155% |40% |20% |90% |45% |65% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Midayle |105% |40% |20% |40% |55% |55% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Lewyn |135% |20% |45% |50% |105% |65% |30% |12% |} *'Father:' Lex |135% |50% |20% |30% |35% |65% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Bow Knight *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +1 Overview If you choose a pairing that is not in Lester's favor, he may end up being terrible for quite a while, especially if his father was not a bow user. (In contrast with his sister Lana, who will always be a decent staff user and support unit.) The only fathers that allow him to obtain the Hero Bow that he badly needs to counter this are either Midayle or Jamke: these two possible fathers will pass down several advantages to Lester, with Midayle allowing him to inherit the Pursuit skill and Jamke blessing him with solid growth rates. It is thus highly recommended to pair Adean with either Midayle or Jamke in order to ensure Lester's competency for the tough skirmishes fought in Generation 2. However, if his father is Jamke, ensure that Jamke attains the Pursuit and Skill Rings before the end of Generation 1. By doing so, Lester will be able to iron out some of the weaknesses that he inherits from his father (mainly, the lack of the Pursuit skill and low Skill growths). Conversations In Chapter 6, Lester may speak to Lana, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, if neither Lester nor Patty has a lover, he may speak to her, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, if Patty and Lester are lovers, she can speak to him, and he will gain three points of HP and three points of speed. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: N/A (Not possible; they are siblings) *Larcei: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Fee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Gallery File:Lester (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Lester from the Super Tactics Book. File:Lester_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Lester, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Arch Knight. File:Lester_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Lester, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Arch Knight. File:Lester_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Lester, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Bow Knight. File:lesterp.gif|Lester's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Lester as an Arch Knight.JPG|Lester as an Arch Knight File:Lester as a Bow knight.JPG|Lester as a Bow knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters